sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
Isaedris Kir-Valras
Thousands of years of existence have not dulled Isaedris' personality nor likened her to the ancient mentors of nursery tales. By the eye only, she might fit in with the worst of the Highborne, but upon introduction her manner is neither haughty nor holier-than-thou. There is a level of confidence and surety of skill in her that gives her enough humility to exist in near contrast to her Highborne brethren, whose sense of superiority often jades their interactions. Above all, that brilliant mind of hers is endlessly inquisitive, always seeking answers to the 'why?' of everything. From this driving need to know, she has a powerful sense of adventure that leads her across regions, countries, and worlds to answer her questions. For although she can be reserved in manner, it will always be this adventure and determination for knowledge that will link her to other people of varying castes and creeds. Beneath that practiced and sometimes cold demeanor, there is a deep passion for life within her that has kept her going all of these years. It takes some time to reveal, but when it does come out, it can be tempestuous in the best or worst of ways. To Lay Eyes Upon Her Although she would never deign to answer the question if asked directly, everything about Isaedris gives the air of an ancient time gone past. From her extravagant jewelry to the vibrant hues of her silks and bold styles of her gowns, her aesthetic evokes the lost era of Azshara's reign. Moon-white hair falls to the small of her back if left loose in style, though she frequently arranges it into a variety of looks, sometimes curled or others pin-straight. Its undertones and hue complements her dusky-lilac complexion. The profile of this Highborne is elegant, with a graceful slope of the brow into the wide, inquisitive eyes and smooth line of her nose. A defined jawline is offset by the softness of her mouth, where her full lips are often painted in cool jewel tones. A Time Long Past Isaedris was born to the Kir-Valras family during near the start of Azshara's reign before The Sundering in what is now known as the region of Winterspring. Her birthplace was the family's mountain retreat, a remote villa called Kir-Valril. In this time period, the Kaldorei of Kir-Valril were relatively new blood aristos, known for a particular affinity toward Arcane and its expression in frost magic. As such, Isaedris came by her interest in magic naturally. Thanks to the wealth and prestige of her family, she was privileged enough to be educated in Nar'thalas Academy, long before the territory was destroyed by the queen's wrath. Indeed, she spent quite a while in the Prince's realm, earning a name for herself through her skill and willingness to work hard. She missed the destruction of the region by mere decades, but its aftermath set her back in the social circles of the Highborne for centuries - due to her known affiliation with the academy. It took countless favors and hundreds of years of decisive machinations to earn her way back into general social favor. The fruit of her efforts culminated in the moment she was given the honorable duty of personally delivering a relic into the repository in the northerly city of Shandaral. That meant crossing the wartorn continent as the Legion raged across its landscapes. It was a brutal, bloody and long journey wherin she paused numerous times to aid in skirmishes as she encountered them. Upon arriving to Shandaral, she was struck by the seemingly untouched aspect of it - the frigid, remote wilds. In the wake of cleaving her way through the demons, she was instantly enraptured by the snowy landscape. Thus, what was meant to be a long journey turned into an ultimate settlement. It was there that she weathered the terrible end of the War of the Ancient and was spared the oceanic fate of Queen Azshara's Court. Although struck into a new kind of isolation, the whole of the North was yet hers to explore. Among the elves of Shandaral, she was known for her adventurous initiatives and wealth of contributions to the massive repository. Ever inquisitive and bold, she was never one to shy from a dangerous task or artifact retrieval, and often went on expeditions to study the leylines with Orillion Starsurge, whom she had met early upon settling in the North. Although she and the Leywalker Starsurge partnered on many projects, their connection was one that was never quite certain on the boundary of affection or aggression. Betimes it was companionable - to the point that she counted herself among the group of Highborne who later became the elves of the Order of the Awakened Mind. That is, until the blue dragons came. Although Isaedris survived the calamity within a thread of her life, the land she had called home was irrevocably destroyed. Faced with the threat of another mortal crisis without a font of power to subsist upon, Orillion made a hard decision for the Awakened Mind that Isaedris was viscerally opposed to. Their disagreement - to put it kindly - rent a deep rift between them, marking a new period in both of the Highborne's lives. The new path set upon by the Awakened Mind would change them forever - and Isaedris too, for having refused to accompany them. Thus marked the beginning of a new chapter in her life of extremes and discoveries. Fueled by an unflagging determination to survive, Isaedris subsisted for a time off the raw Arcane energy emanating from the ruins of Moonsong - the new 'Crystalsong Forest.' But she knew that it was only a temporary solution, and every night felt the hunger pang of being absent a power source. But, Isaedris is brilliant and imaginative, and this would not be her defeat. Over the years of living scarcely above what she might call a cave creature, she found an answer to that horrible question. A secret that she would not reveal even upon her deathbed. Ultimately, the result of it was that she survived. She survived, and was strong enough to cast one singular, deeply important teleportation spell to free herself of that Northerly continent. With the world fractured so, there was only one place that she knew she could go - Eldre'Thalas. Thus, she arrived there with her secret held in the depths of her soul. Over time, she earned the trust of a select few Highborne among the ranks of the Shen'dralar, but was always careful to avoid drawing the attention of their cursed prince. Those long years spent as a near animal in the North gave her an unparalleled drive to survive, and she was not afraid to utilize such resourcefulness when it came to the horrors that befell the Shen'dralar for the sake of Immol'thar. Sometimes this meant not protecting another, for the sake of self-preservation. These actions earned her a reputation for a degree of cruelty, although that gradually fell away as others began to utilize the same tactics to survive the Prince. With the lessons of mortal crisis in the mind of one who lived through the experience several times over, she has a vested interest in protecting Azeroth from its deadly dance with the Legion. After having assisted in the Nightfallen Rebellion, she now travels the Broken Isles doing what she can to staunch the flow of the Legion invasion.Category:Characters Category:Highborne